1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as a multi function peripheral having a double-sided printing function or a function of printing using a transparent toner so as to give a gloss to sheets have been known recently. When implementing these functions, some of the image forming apparatuses execute a series of processes of processing sheets fed from a feeding unit and discharging them divisionally a plurality of number of times.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 01-249479 proposes the following method for an image forming apparatus without an automatic double-sided printing function. More specifically, the apparatus prints one surface of a sheet fed from a feeding unit, and then discharges it to the discharge tray. When the user sets the sheet in the feeding unit again, the apparatus prints the other surface. Even the image forming apparatus having no automatic double-sided printing function can thus implement double-sided printing.
However, when performing image formation divisionally two times, if post-processing such as stapling is executed for sheets that have undergone the first print process, the sheets cannot be fed for the second print process. This disturbs the print process.